Curse it All
by Lovely rainbow sprinkles
Summary: Dealing with life, studies and a stubborn little brother was hard. Dealing with a weird prehistoric man was even harder, in this case for too-smart-for-her-own-age Rin Kagamine who happens to meet Len Rehpric, a guy who claims to be looking for her for years.


**A/N: This story was originally gonna be a gravity falls billdip fanfic but I guess I have preferred a vocaloid fanfic instead so to remind you guys, I'll make a gravity falls version of this fanfic in the near future. Also this story is inspired by the kdrama 'Goblin'**

 **Warning: The story you'll abut to read will have graphical depiction of violence and Underage, yes, you heard me underage so don't expect any smutty scenes in this since author-san is very bad at writing them.**

 **I apologize for the errors and mistake you'll find in this story. Enjoy~**

 _CHAPTER 1..._

Twigs and leaves were crudely stepped on by a youngster who's sounds of running split through the cold night inside the silence of a spine-chilling woods. Her heartbeat was hammering down against her chest and the noises of it didn't left unnoticed by her ears. Her legs were numbed and she was tempted to stop to catch her breath but fear outnumbered her temptation more, the dreadful thought that if she halted even a minute something horrid will happen and she didn't want to test fate either.

Blood stains was printed on her clothes- blood which belong to her little brother's who was currently lying behind her back hardly conscious while his life was on the edge of the cliff, one small push could lead to her death. Many emotions were thundering into her; fear,anxiety, nervousness and hopelessness was all mixed together and it didn't taste sweet, she contemplated on how she was going to escape and keeping her brother alive from his unbearable wound. "R...I can't...stay...wake." He whispered out,

"No. Please. Stay strong, I'll find a way just please stay alive." She encouraged her but even she had doubts on the words she spewed, soon tears full of feelings started welling up in her eyes and she quickly held it in. Crying was the least thing to stay alive now besides her parents always told her to stay brave and positive whenever she and her brother was tucked in bed.

A terrifying laughter instantly traveled in with the sounds of footsteps pressing over sticks and leaves. The maniacal cackling died over and it begun singing an unrecognizable song and it got louder in each dying minute. The girl panicked looking over left to right before deciding to hide behind a very large tree. Her brother whimpered quietly when she laid him there, a minute later she sat right beside him.

The voice's singing resonated the place and the tune of it was sickeningly sweet like vanilla and smooth like velvet. The girl dipped her head in the slightest and saw her father dressed in blood, an inhuman smile stitched on his face while he clenched a red painted knife in a shaking-like manner yet the most petrifying thing about he's sadistic appearance was his deep scarlet red almost like it was glowing eyes.

Utter horror contorted the girl's sight she was encountering, a hand she used to cover her mouth to refrain from sudden noises. The overlapping idea of joy from killing made the kid's insides turn and jump.

 _"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star. I want to stab you in the heart. Burn you up on a tree so high. Hope you burn in hell with I."_

The lyrics caused the lass at the brink of lunacy, at the same time she felt her lungs not able to function at the notion of how she was going to get her existence rip off by a killer she called a father. She grasped the unsettling cold hand of her brother but was relief when she found out that he was still breathing. A century-like minutes pass and she heard the man walking away and the singing slowly disappearing till nothing but crickets noises left.

Just to reassure the killer finally left, she took a peak and saw no one. She gave a sigh then turned to her sibling, her eyes slowly trailed over to his bloody injury and realized he was losing an amount of blood and the bandage she recently just placed wasn't helping. A second of essence and she slipped off her shirt leaving another white shirt to cover her, she searched for something shirt and saw a pointed-shape rock. She took it and ripped the fabric of the cloth, she turned it into a bandage and gently tied it at the damage spot. The way she placed the broken cloth looked loose but she was no professional at doing this, she only hoped that it was enough to keep the blood in.

"Hey, you awake?"She asked, low and steady.

After a second and her question was resolved by a noticeable nod,"I'm sorry but we really need to keep going." She hated herself for saying that but the spot they were hiding was easy to find.

"No...it hurts...I can't" The little boy whimpered.

She was disheartened to see him in such a condition, she felt useless knowing she can't do anything to relieve his pain. Her tongue was about to spill words of motivation however he was interrupted by an individual's scream of affliction from afar whilst made her jump. The heavy tension came waving back and he caught a blare of someone running away. It got nearer and nearer up until heavy breathing was all the boy can perceived. Wherever the person was, he was just a bit tad closer to where the two are hiding.

She wanted to spot who it might be but she also didn't want to risk on getting caught so she remained still. Her throbbing leg senselessly moved hitting the rock she just used in the process. The rock made traceable noises, the girl thought about making a run of it then that would mean her brother will be in so much pain so she just prayed. _No. No. Please. No_

The person headed closer, he's footsteps heading to there way. _No. No. It can't be. She can't die. She didn't want to die._ While gripping the hand of her sibling, she closed her eyes and let the tears shed down into nothingness just like her hopes did while preparing to di-

 _"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum! I smell the blood of a petty little coward. Be he alive or be he dead. I'll grind his bones so he can rot in hell."_

 _(...)_

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short so I made an extra scene ;3**

 _ **Extra-**_

Black leather boots entered the house, he darted his eyes to the mess on the floor of the scattered broken glasses. No corpse. No soul, not even an ounce of blood can be seen. He felt frustration running into his veins and he resisted it from showing and just made his way to the upstairs floor. When he arrived, one of the floors were oddly opened and he's suspicion grew when he walked inside the room.

At his arrival, he saw a group of family; a father, a mother, and 2 siblings sleeping and snuggled up on a one master-size bed. He took out 2 red notes from his long black coat and it read 'Georgia Melisse Kagamine death by stabbing' and the other 'Kuroku Yuno Kagamine death by brain damage'. Soon the notes the man was holding erupted into flames and the color red painted on both of the papers slowly vanished, it wasn't long till the flames left and what is left printed on the 2 records were the same names mentioned but death and how they died was gone except it showed alive.

He placed the two items back while a certain individual came across his mind. The only person capable to ruin his work and cause more of it was certainly that bastard. He muttered a curse.

 _"I'm starting to lose patience on that guy._

(...)

 **Done! That's the end of the extra scene. Bye guys~**


End file.
